One Night at Freddy's
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Bien sûr, Dudley en a eu assez de se tenir sage au restaurant et a décidé de s'en prendre à Harry. Heureusement que celui-ci a pu se cacher ! Mais il a attendu trop longtemps, et maintenant, le voilà seul dans la pizzeria fermée pour la nuit. Ou bien y aurait-il quelqu'un d'autre avec lui ?
**One Night at Freddy's**

Harry avait passé une journée plutôt bonne, en dépit de tout : histoire de fêter la fin de l'année scolaire de Dudley, les Dursley avaient décidé de l'emmener dans un restaurant de Londres réservé spécialement aux enfants, et comme Mme Figg était malade, ils avaient été obligés d'emmener Harry aussi.

Les mascottes de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza étaient plutôt bizarres, si le jeune garçon s'était vu demander son avis, peut-être même un peu effrayantes, mais la pizza était bonne et pour une fois, ce ne serait pas à lui de faire la vaisselle. Bien sûr, Dudley avait fini par en avoir marre d'écouter jouer les mascottes et avait décidé que ce serait bien plus amusant de s'en prendre à son cousin.

Ce qui avait abouti à la situation présente d'Harry, lequel se trouvait actuellement dans les toilettes des hommes, porte verrouillée, en attendant qu'il soit temps de repartir. Il semblait qu'il avait attendu trop longtemps, ceci dit.

Dans le noir, la salle à manger dégageait une atmosphère très différente de la journée. Harry n'avait pas peur du noir – son placard était loin d'être éclairé correctement – mais il ne put retenir un frisson et s'efforça de ne pas regarder dans la direction de l'estrade où trônaient les mascottes. Déjà qu'elles étaient bizarres pendant la journée, imaginez pendant la nuit…

Il choisit d'aller s'asseoir près de l'autre estrade, celle avec la pancarte _Hors service_ et les rideaux étoilés. Il avait demandé à une serveuse ce qu'il y avait derrière les rideaux et elle lui avait répondu que c'était un vieux pirate un peu malade qui reviendrait bientôt.

Les pirates. En classe, M. Benson leur avait fait lire _L'Île au Trésor_ , et Harry s'était amusé à s'imaginer dans le rôle de Jim Hawkins, face à Long John Silver et au Capitaine Flint.

« _Nous étions quinze matelots sur le coffre du mort_ » chantonna-t-il machinalement, sa voix résonnant de manière bizarre dans l'obscurité, « _et une bouteille de rhum…_ »

Les rideaux froufroutèrent de manière presque imperceptible derrière l'enfant sans qu'il ne l'entende.

« _La boisson et le diable se sont chargés des autres…_ »

Quelque chose de froid et de dur tapota gentiment l'épaule de Harry qui sursauta et se retourna : deux yeux jaunes luisant dans la pénombre le dévisageaient.

« Heu… bonsoir ? » lâcha le jeune garçon, hésitant – pourquoi la mascotte n'était-elle pas éteinte ?

Le robot inclina la tête sur le côté, ses yeux jaunes toujours fixés sur l'enfant. Puis il leva son crochet et se gratta le coin de la mâchoire, d'où jaillit une voix métallique.

« _Et qui es-tu, moussaillon ?_ »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Heu… Harry. Monsieur » ajouta-il après une petite pause – une mascotte de pizzeria pouvait-elle vraiment être appelée monsieur ?

« _C'est Cap'tain Foxy, moussaillon_ » rectifia le robot de sa voix de boîte de conserve.

« Ah. D'accord. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Le robot allait-il le disputer ? Possible, Harry se faisait crier dessus quand il faisait quelque chose de mal – autrement dit tout le temps, selon les critères établis par les Dursley.

Le robot – Foxy – ne se mit pas à crier. Il descendit de son estrade et fit signe au garçon de le suivre à l'aide de son crochet, avant de se diriger vers l'estrade des trois autres mascottes. Harry déglutit avec peine mais emboîta le pas à l'animatronique.

Quand ils arrivèrent, trois paires d'yeux plastifiés les examinaient. Après un instant de silence, l'ours prit la parole.

« _Moi, c'est Freddy ! Qui es-tu, toi ?_ »

« Harry » fit le garçon. « Je crois que je me suis endormi dans les toilettes. C'est grave ? »

Le lapin émit un gloussement métallique, s'attirant un regard réprobateur de l'ours. Cependant, la poule jaune s'était avancée.

« _Bonjour, mon poussin. Moi, c'est Chica. Tu aimes la pizza ?_ »

L'estomac d'Harry se chargea de répondre à sa place. Très bruyamment. Le garçon sentit ses joues chauffer et songea qu'heureusement, il faisait noir, ou sa gêne se serait vu à trois kilomètres, pire qu'un feu tricolore. Le lapin gloussa de nouveau, et cette fois, Freddy lui asséna une claque sur le bras, son visage de robot réussissant à paraître réprobateur.

« _Et bien, mon poussin, c'est parfait. Tu voudras des anchois ou des champignons ?_ »

Apparemment, c'était Chica la grande cuisinière du groupe : il aurait dû s'en douter, c'était marqué au dos du menu pour enfant. D'autorité, elle était partie vers la cuisine et il avait suivi derrière, se demandant à quoi ressemblait un robot en train de faire à manger.

Visiblement, ça faisait plein de bruit. Chica entrechoquait les casseroles et les assiettes, ouvrait et fermait la porte des placards et réfrigérateurs sans précautions, et maniait les instruments type rouleau à pâte et couteau sans délicatesse. Harry n'aurait pas été surpris qu'elle casse quelque chose.

Pour la garniture, elle l'avait laissé choisir et il avait sélectionné sauce tomate, jambon et champignons, ce qu'elle avait déclaré merveilleux avant de se mettre à la préparation de la pizza.

Comme elle ne voulait pas de son aide, Harry s'était contenté de la regarder faire, se demandant si ça ressemblait à ça de faire la cuisine avec sa mère. Bien sûr, il y avait probablement très peu de garçons de huit ans avec un robot en forme de poule en guise de mère.

La pizza était prête à cuire, et Chica venait de la mettre au four quand l'intrus fit irruption.

Il avait surgi dès que le robot avait tourné le dos à Harry, saisi l'enfant sous un bras et avait décampé à toutes jambes de la cuisine, claquant la porte derrière lui et entreprenant de la fermer à clef.

Pour ce faire, il avait dû lâcher le garçon qui se sauva illico, en direction de la porte que lui avait fait emprunter Chica pour se rendre dans le couloir donnant accès à la cuisine. Il venait à peine de fermer la main sur la poignée lorsque l'adulte le rattrapa.

Le hululement strident émit par le jeune garçon ne dura que l'espace d'une poignée de secondes avant que la grande main de l'adulte ne se referme sur sa bouche, le réduisant au silence. Harry tenta de mordre, mais ne réussit qu'à faire jurer l'homme qui lui passa un bras autour de la taille, le souleva et entreprit de l'emporter avec lui.

Un pas de course résonna sur la moquette. Deux secondes plus tard, l'adulte et son fardeau se retrouvèrent projetés sur le dallage, et Harry fut arraché à l'étreinte de son ravisseur pour se retrouver dans des bras velus et durs.

« _Tout va bien, moussaillon ?_ »

Avec un hoquet, l'enfant se cacha le visage dans l'épaule du renard. Foxy n'était pas dangereux, il ne lui ferait pas de mal : les mascottes étaient amies avec les enfants, elles étaient fabriquées pour.

« **Comme c'est vilain, ça** » commenta Freddy – du moins, ça _semblait_ être Freddy, mais la voix était… moins métallique, plus basse.

« **Très vilain** » renchérit une deuxième voix basse – sans doute le lapin. « **Je crois que ça mérite… sa juste récompense.** »

Harry sentit un frisson lui courir le long du dos, puis Foxy commença à bouger sans cesser de le tenir délicatement contre sa poitrine métallique.

« _C'est pas pour toi, moussaillon_ » décréta sa voix de boîte de conserve.

Harry leva les yeux et vit Freddy et le lapin se pencher vers l'adulte pour lui saisir les bras et le traîner ailleurs. Il détourna le regard.

Mine de rien, les mascottes n'étaient pas si mal. Foxy avait raccompagné Harry jusqu'à son estrade et était resté avec lui jusqu'au retour des autres, le lapin – Bonnie – lui avait apporté une couverture pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid, Chica avait amené un restant de gâteau en plus de la pizza et s'était excusée à profusion d'avoir détourné les yeux, tandis que Freddy avait affirmé que l'homme ne poserait plus de problème.

En entendant cela, Harry avait momentané oublié la première règle à suivre pour vivre tranquillement chez les Dursley – ne pas poser de questions – et avait demandé ce que l'homme lui voulait.

Les yeux de Freddy s'étaient éteints, ne laissant qu'une loupiote.

« **Parfois, les adultes sont méchants** » avait expliqué l'ours, avant que ses yeux ne se rallument. « _Mais quoi qu'il arrive, Freddy et compagnie seront toujours là pour toi._ »

Harry avait pris la promesse avec un grain de sel – c'étaient des robots, après tout – mais l'homme ne s'était plus montré de la soirée. Foxy lui avait raconté comment il avait échappé à Davy Jones après lui avoir volé le trésor de Jack Rackham, Bonnie avait répété ses accords de guitare et s'était fait accuser de jouer faux par Freddy, tandis que Chica lui demandait si la pizza lui plaisait et si le gâteau n'était pas trop sec.

Harry ne se souvenait plus quand il avait fermé les yeux, mais il se rappelait avoir été réveillé par la femme de ménage alors qu'il était allongé près de l'estrade de Foxy, la couverture de Bonnie étendue sur lui.

Pendant que le restaurant s'occupait d'appeler les Dursley, Harry était allé parler aux mascottes, de retour sur leurs estrades et tout à fait immobiles.

« Je voudrais vous dire merci pour hier » avait-il déclaré. « C'était génial. »

L'espace d'un instant, il aurait juré les avoir vu sourire.

 **Pourquoi les mascottes n'attaquent-elles pas Harry ? Tout bêtement parce que ce sont des mascottes construites pour s'occuper des enfants. En revanche, rien ne leur dit d'être gentilles avec un adulte, surtout un adulte qui essaie d'emporter un enfant paniqué qui cherche à fuir. Que vous souscriviez à la thèse des robots qui voient des prédateurs partout ou à la thèse des fantômes qui veulent empêcher leur tueur de recommencer… impossible que ça finisse bien pour l'adulte.**


End file.
